ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The Matrix: Path of Neo
Microsoft Windows | genre = Action-adventure | modes = Single-player }} The Matrix: Path of Neo is an action-adventure video game, the third spin-off from ''The Matrix'' series and the second developed by Shiny Entertainment. The game was written and directed by The Wachowskis, who wrote and directed the three The Matrix films. Players control the character Neo, participating in scenes from the films. In Shiny Entertainment's first licensed Matrix game, Enter the Matrix, only sideline characters were playable. It did not feature the series' protagonist Neo, and due to its nature as an extension of the films' storyline, had few recreations of scenes in the film trilogy. Overview The Matrix: Path of Neo allows the player to participate in many of the major action scenes in the films. Most of these sequences, picked by the movie directors themselves, are taken from the first film in the series. At the start of the game, the player is hacker Thomas Anderson, and does not possess any of the powers that the character will later discover as Neo. As the game continues, players learn new skills and techniques, equipping Neo for the final showdown with Agent Smith. These additional skills may be levels and in the main game. Many of these skills are used by Neo in the trilogy, including the bullet dodge, bullet stop, and flight. A number of weapons are available in the game, consisting of both melee weapons (including various types of swords, staves, and escrimas) and firearms (assault rifle, submachine gun, pistol etc.). The game also allows the player to meet many of the characters in the films, including Trinity, Morpheus and the Merovingian, amongst others. The game uses film excerpts as cut scenes throughout the game at certain milestones. This footage includes clips from the original The Matrix theatrical films, and from other sources, including the short film series, The Animatrix and Enter the Matrix. Reception | EGM_PS2 = 6.5/10 | EGM_XBOX = 6.5/10 | EuroG_PS2 = 7/10 | Fam_PS2 = 26/40 | GI_PS2 = 7.25/10 | GI_XBOX = 7.25/10 | GamePro_PS2 = | GamePro_XBOX = | GSpot_PC = 6.8/10 | GSpot_PS2 = 7.3/10 | GSpot_XBOX = 7.3/10 | GSpy_PS2 = | GSpy_XBOX = | GameZone_PC = 6.7/10 | GameZone_PS2 = 7.9/10 | GameZone_XBOX = 8/10 | IGN_PC = 6.5/10 | IGN_PS2 = 7.8/10 | IGN_XBOX = 7.8/10 | OPM_PS2 = | OXM_XBOX = 7/10 | PCGUS_PC = 67% | rev1 = CiN Weekly | rev1_PC = 81/100 | rev1_PS2 = 81/100 | rev1_XBOX = 81/100 | rev2 = USA Today | rev2_PC = | rev2_PS2 = | rev2_XBOX = | GR_PC = 64% | GR_PS2 = 71% | GR_XBOX = 72% | MC_PC = 64/100 | MC_PS2 = 69/100 | MC_XBOX = 73/100 }} The Matrix: Path of Neo received "mixed or average reviews" on all platforms according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. In Japan, Famitsu gave the PlayStation 2 version a score of one seven, two sixes, and one seven, for a total of 26 out of 40. CiN Weekly gave it a score of 81 out of 100 and called it "An interesting re-imagining of the Matrix story in the form of an action game with OK controls and annoying camera." The New York Times gave it a positive review and stated: "After spawning two mediocre sequels, a collection of dull cartoon shorts and a couple of forgettable video games, there is some life left in the Matrix franchise after all, as this game proves." USA Today, however, gave it six stars out of ten and stated that the game "underwhelms, failing to convey the spark and visual appeal of the films." References External links * Category:2005 video games Category:Atari games Category:PlayStation 2 games Path of Neo Category:Third-person shooters Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Virtual reality in video games Category:Post-apocalyptic video games Category:Windows games Category:Works by The Wachowskis Category:Xbox games Category:Video games designed by David Perry Category:Shiny Entertainment games Category:Video games with time manipulation Category:Action-adventure games Category:Single-player video games Category:Video games using Havok